


Rainy Day Turned Warm

by CalypsoCatalyst



Series: The Odds [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, First Time I Love You's, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rain, thomas is still just a idiot, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: Alex had a rough day and the rain wasn't helping one bit. Luckily he had a angelic boyfriend who was making him dinner when he came home whilst wearing his sweater. A wonderful sight to come home too and it couldn't stay innocent for long.





	Rainy Day Turned Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo more Madilton coming your way and some actual smut. Why do I always write the smut when I'm tired like what the hell brain. Anyway, you guys enjoy as always.

Alex shuttered, raindrops assaulting his cold hunched figure with impeccable precision. If soaked to the bone was an actual possible phenomenon Alex would have guessed this would be it.

All in all, today had been a shitty day, James had no classes, but had to work a double shift. Leaving Alex alone early that morning with a gentle kiss on his temple that he craved more of. Call him clingy but he missed snuggling up to his lover’s side, having his firm arms curl around his waist warmly in the morning. James was like a human heater; which Alex knew come summer would be interesting seeing how cuddly the man was in his sleep. Yet Alex found himself excited every sweaty and hot night to come, as long as it was with James. 

Gushing over his partner aside Alex reflected on the one class he had today involving Jefferson which was torture by itself, but that prick had managed to pick a particularly infuriating fight with him.

Jefferson’s issues with James and his relationship.

It took all of Alex’s resolve to, A) Not punch the afroed devil directly in his sneering face and, B) Not to yell to the entire class just how much Jefferson didn’t deserve James as friend. Alex was well aware of the fact James had still not confronted Thomas about his unrequited feelings. He respected that it was his boyfriends story to tell, not his.

But god did he just wanted Jefferson to see what he lost. A tiny selfish part of him wanted Jefferson to see what Hamilton had now instead of him.

Despite that he refrained from verbally tearing the man to shreds too much, but then he left class to find it was pouring rain outside, out of nowhere and Alex had no umbrella plan in case of a freak thunder storm.

So that left him sulking in the rain as he walked home.

You could hypothetically see the steam wafting from Alexanders head and he trudge up the rain slicked stairs leading to his dorm room clutching his computer bag to his chest firmly. He shuffled his hand in his pocket pulling out the key quickly jamming it in the lock and turning it a few times before it succeeded in unlocking the door. Working the door open with one arm and then one shoulder he stumbled inside gauchely.

The unmistakable scent of teriyaki chicken wafted through the room lightening his mood considerably, as food often did. He walked into the kitchen to see James spoon in hand, dragging the contents of a simmering skillet in slow circles. Alex simply watched his boyfriend for a moment as James hummed to himself some song Alex didn’t recognize. 

A kind of warmth bloomed in his chest when he noticed the forest green sweater James was wearing was his own, damn did it look good on him. The sleeves were rolled up wil he cooked, they were a bit long for James shorter arms. The stretched out neck of the sweater that usually hung around Alex’s exposed shoulders fit James due to his broader body structure compared to Alex. He sauntered over to his lover and leaned in kissing his cheek and sliding his hands down James sides “What a lovely sight to come home to,” he purred smelling the soft scent of spices that had stuck to James skin while cooking.

Alex felt James melt into his embrace, despite Alex being soaking wet head to toe, he leaned back with a soft sigh “Perfect, you’re home just in time for dinner.”

“Smells good.”

“Yeah?”

“But I have an appetite for something a little more….” Alexanders hand snuck behind James and squeezed his ass firmly “Sweet?”

James breath caught subtly and he turned the heat on the stove off “That’s a terrible line,” he muttered twisting around and linking his arms around Alexanders neck.

“As terrible as your political views?”

“Are you trying to start a fight or get laid Alexander?”

“Uhhhhhhhh, laid please?”

James huffed and gave feather light brush to his lips “You’re lucky you’re cute. Are you okay with the food getting cold?”

“We can heat it up later,” Alex whispered before catching James plump lips in a searing kiss. James kissed back with just as much rigor, moaning as Alex slid his tongue in his mouth stoking his tongue teasingly. Alex’s wet shirt was now soaking into James’s borrowed sweater but neither of them had the wherewithal to care. 

“Meet me in my bedroom, I’ll go strip off all this wet shit.” 

James nodded and watched with adoring eyes as his boyfriend sprinted to the bathroom eagerly. James walked into Alex’s bedroom and couldn’t hold the sigh that escaped him, it was of course a disaster. He moved to Alex’s bed, since it was the only thing that they really required to be clean for their.....activities. He neatly gathering the papers spread across the blankets hazardously as he waited, truly his boyfriend could be such a mess.

Alex emerged from the bathroom in only his purple boxers and his wet hair tied back in a messy bun; his eyes slightly red from taking out his contact lenses in a rush. The sight made James tongue dart out to wet his lips, he had barely enough time to set Alex’s papers on his chaotic desk before he was being tugged backwards onto the bed.  
Alex delicately pressed a trail of kisses, where the sweater scoop neck dipped low, across his collarbone only stopping at where his neck and shoulder met to suck tenderly. James gasped quietly his toes curling as Alex maneuvers on top of him gracefully.

James groans again enjoying every soft touch and brush of skin on skin contact as Alex showered him in kisses and affection. He never thought someone would want him or need him this way, but here he was, falling hard for this loud mouthed and opinionated man who desired to give the whole world to him.

He guessed there were worst fates.

Alex is soon making quick work of James sweater pulling it up and over his head. He chuckled lowly “I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.” He purred his eyes trailing down his body as his hands clutched James sweats and pulled the offending garment off in one fluid motion pulling yet another gasp from James lips.

Alex is an impatient lover yes but with that comes his passion and raw desiring movements. Once caught in his cloud of favored emotion, his partners often answer in kind. James was a shy lover but he paid attention to detail, movements precise and calculated. He remembered what his partners liked and expanded on it.

By all rules of romance and attraction the two of them shouldn’t work but here they were, swallowing down kisses like they were air.

Alex is soon straddling James while sweeping his tongue grandly into his mouth and he becomes pliant beneath him, melting like hot butter on toast. Alex releases his mouth to move down his neck tracing wet open mouthed kisses, mapping his skin like an expedition.

James was pleasantly mewling but that turned into breathless pleading when Alex’s hips began grinding down on him insistently “A-Alex, please.”

Alexander removed his lips from jaw and locked eyes with him intensely before palming him through his boxers, James arched his back bucking into him already sensitive from Alex’s attentions. Alex pressed closer and James could feel his hardened cock in his boxers rubbing on his thigh. “You like that baby?” he whispered, James moaned in answer cheeks flaring in embarrassment. As they always did when Alexander began to remotely try and dirty talk, which was more frequent then James would ever get used to.

Alexander chuckled in amusement and his hand released some of the pressure in favor of tracing the outline of James’s hard on almost lazily. “You’re so sweet, so shy. It makes it all the more worth it when I shove this cock in your dripping hole and you beg like a whore.”

“Jesus Alex, you mouth is-”

“About to suck you off so I should be hearing nothing but praise,” he stated and he shifted down so he was eye level with the substantial bulge behind cotton in-between James trembling legs. James bit the inside of his cheek keeping his voice down as Alexander stripped his damp underwear away. 

Alexanders lips where slightly dry as he teasingly kissed the head of James dick but that ended as soon as Alex rushed forward to deepthroating James in one go. James gave a long low groan trying to hold himself back from thrusting into the warm mouth.

In his impatience Alex bobbed his head and moaned around James who couldn’t help but buck into Alex’s warm welcoming throat. Alex gagged slightly but kept sucking spreading James legs further kneading the soft flesh of his thighs in circles.

James whimpered at Alex’s lips and throat working over his dick expertly and he shuttered falling into that warm place of bliss. Alex pulled back panting softy before giving soft kitten licks to the head and slit of his dick.  
James squirmed “A-Alex please...” he repeated quietly his hips now canting into the air blindly eyes squeezed shut. Alexander gave a low chuckle letting his nails drag daintily over the pudge on James inner thighs, just enough to torment. His hand made its way to the base of James cock, squeezing it lightly “Use your words baby.” 

A soft noise of protest fell from his lips as Alexander only tightened his grip pulling a whine from the man below him “Please! Please Alexander t-touch me, fuck, just please!”

“A lot of pleases but where baby?” His hand left his dick and moved stroking over James soft stomach. 

“Here?”

James released a helpless sound hands shaking before finding stability in clutching the silk sheets “Alexander....” he sobbed eyes flickering down to him vulnerably.

Alexander felt an electric sensation slam through him as his eyes stayed glued on his boyfriend’s desperate figure, he loved watching his quiet and reserved James crumbling desperately in need of his touch. 

Alex slid his hand down lower to the curly soft patch of hair right above the base of James cock “Here?” He hummed smirking smugly at James needy pants. “No? Hm......Oh, I know where, here?” he purred hand dragging down between James legs and his thumb tracing over the twitching rim of James hole. James eyes shot open and his whimpered softly his legs automatically wanting to close but Alex held them apart firmly. Reaching over to the bedside drawer Alex pulled out lube popping open the cap and poured it directly over his boyfriend’s hole. “Alex!!!” he squeaked the chill of the liquid catching him off guard.

Alex laughed softly dragging his fingers through the dripping mess before pushing one in “Sorry baby, but don’t worry, you’ll be warm soon enough I promise.” He speeds up his finger pumping it inside whimpering James before adding another and scissoring it in. He returns to his cock licking at the base languidly like he had all the time in the world. 

James eyes fluttered rolling back slightly into his head as his hips squirmed in effort to shove Alex’s fingers deeper inside of him. His skin was burning up around him as Alex worked him over perfectly.

He made sure to purposefully miss James prostate each thrust keeping him on edge and waiting. James groaned and forced himself to sit up. Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at him pulling out his fingers and releasing his mouth from James member a string of saliva bridging between it and his wet lips. James glared down at him and yanked Alex up by his ponytail and shoved him onto his back on the bed. 

Alex preened softly enjoying the rough treatment as he watched James hungrily straddle him stroking his dick slicking it with more lube. James leaned down kissing him with as much sweetness he could muster before lowering himself onto Alex’s awaiting cock; Alex bit his lip and tightened his muscles so he wouldn’t buck up into his lover too quickly. 

James face was blissed out at the feeling of being filled “Oh god Alex finally,” he murmured lowly before he began to move almost hastily on Alex, his breath picking up along with his soft moans and pleas as he rode him. Alex felt like the wind had been knocked out of him at James moving so fast without adjusting, he cursed under his breath, rolling his hips up in an effort to keep up.

James head fell back and his mouth opened in intense pleasure as he grounded Alex’s dick into his sweet spot. Alex’s hands are all over him, rubbing his stomach, caressing his straining thighs and reached around kneading his ass. 

James only had a small grunt from beneath him as warning before he was tilted backward onto the bed. Alexander cupped the back of his knees, raising them before he began nearly jack hammering into his lover relentlessly. James let out a strangled yell hands coming up to grab his shoulders digging his nails into Alex’s skin.

That fire burning under both of their skins was coming to a boil, Alexanders movements became rhythm-less and James’s voice pitched into a crescendo.

“James James James fuck I-I” Alex pressed as close as he could “I love you, god I love you James,” he groaned shakily before he came and fucked James harder through the waves of his orgasm.

“Oh god, Alexander, F-fuck!” he yelled out as he came as well spurting across his stomach.

Heaving breaths Alex pulled out and collapsed beside him and James immediately wrapped his hand into his gently. They laid in a post- orgasmic glow together the room only housing the soft sound of their quick breath as they descended from their highs. 

James after a few moments looked to the still breathless Alexander “You love me?”

Alexanders eyes widened and he stared back like a dear in head lights, he had said that out loud? James smiled and moved kissing him deeply hand tangling in his still damp hair “I love you too.” He whispered against his shocked lips. 

Alex barley slept that night, he just watched James dream. Because that’s what happens when you love someone. 

They become your world.

**Author's Note:**

> James always becomes demanding at some point when I write him goodness.  
> Btw guys I'm starting a new series involving oneshots with all the scenarios and pairings I can think of in the Hamilton fandom (For the most part). So if you want somethin' specific shout it out in the comments :)


End file.
